The Kratt Crush
by 7H3 D0C70R
Summary: One-Shot, may become a Two-Shot. Both Chris and Martin Kratt develop a crush on a college-aged foreign exchange student who will be staying with Martin. What will become of the Kratt Brothers' relationship when a girl comes between them? Fluffy fluffness from fluffville! Hooray!
1. Meeting Erin

**AN: Yea, yea, yea, I know, I know. I should really focus on my current stories... And stop watching PBS kids everyday... Oh well. I don't own Wild Kratts because if I did, well, it wouldn't be on the PBS kids channel. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chris sighed and looked at his watch. When would Martin show up? And who was this "friend" that he mentioned? Why does he want to meet Chris at 1:00 in the morning?!

"Hey, bro!" Martin called out as he ran up the stairs of Chris' apartment. "Sorry... I... Had... There... Was... Traffic... So... Phew!"

A slim girl walked into the room. "Bonjour, comment ça va?"

"Oh, yes! Chris, this is the foreign exchange student, Erin Thomas. Erin, c'est Chris," Martin gestured to each of the young adults.

"Since when do you speak French?" Chris eyed Martin up and down. Why did he bring this girl here? There were so many questions but yet not enough answers.

Martin rolled his eyes and shot Chris a glare. "Uh, since I got into college. Duh."

"Whatever. Uh, hi, Erin. It's nice to meet you."

"Salut, Erin. Enchanté," Martin translated for Chris.

Erin laughed and shook her head. "I can speak English but sometimes it fails me. I'm just not that great on... di... dieh..."

Chris decided he would help her out with the word. "Dialects?"

"Yes! Thank you, Chris. I'm so glad that there's such kind people here!" Erin then gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

Chris' face turned a bright shade of red. He put a hand up to his cheek before sighed and grinning. "W-wow. That was pleasant. And unexpected."

The French young adult then smiled and laughed. "Don't you kiss those you consider a good friend on the cheek?" She asked.

"N-no... T-that's..." Chris was still in shock from his unexpected "gift".

"Then I suppose this is an awkward situation," Erin then stopped her laughing and stared at Chris with intent.

Martin then yawned and looked at his cell phone. "1:30 in the morning?! Dang it, I have my first class at 6! Well, I guess we'll be leaving now. Come on, Erin."

Erin walked over to Chris. "Will I see you later?"

"Only if you want to," Chris breathed in return.

"Then I will see you later."

~~Later That Morning~~

Chris woke thinking about Erin. He could still feel her lips on his cheek, and could still smell the foreign scent of women's soap. But Chris barely knew her! Could he already be in love?

"Chris, pick up the phone. CHRIS pick up the phone. CHRISTOPHER PICK UP THE PHONE!" his cell phone screamed.

"Why did I make that ring tone?" he muttered under his breath before grabbing the iPhone off the bedside table. "Christopher Kratt speaking, how may I help you?"

"Chris! Can you do me a slight favour?" Martin's voice rang out from the speaker.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "What do you want now, Martin?"

"I-I think I might be in love..."

"With who?"

"Erin."

"Erin? Really?"

"Yeah, bro. But what would I say if I was gonna ask her out?"

"To be entirely honest, I don't know. I also have the same problem."

"You like her too? This conversation just got entirely awkward..."

Chris decided that this conversation was going to be shorter than he expected. "Yea, but remember The Code. If both Kratt Brothers happen to like the same girl-"

"Both Kratt Brothers must let the girl make the first move on one or the other. Yea, yea, I know," Martin said in an annoyed tone. "I don't need to be reminded."

0o0o0o0o

Flashback, 12 years earlier.

An 8-year-old Christopher Kratt sits on the swing set, drinking a juice box. "I really like Kelly, but what would I say to her?"

A 10-year-old Martin Kratt plops down on the swing beside him. "I dunno. I really like her too."

"I liked her first!" Chris yelled.

"Nuh-uh! I did!" Martin retorted.

"I did!" Chis shoved Martin.

"I did!" Martin shoved Chris back.

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I have an idea! How about whenever both of the Kratt Brothers like the same girl, the girl has to make the first move?"

"That doesn't sound half bad. Sorry I yelled."

"And I'm sorry that I stole your chocolate bar."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

End Flashback

0o0o0o0o

"That was a good chocolate bar," Chris mocked. "I think I'll come over and steal another one"

"No! My precious chocolates! Precious... Precious..." Martin hissed into the phone.

"I think I'm gonna go now, see ya!" Chris said.

"Alrighty. Bye!"

Chris then ended the phone call and sat the cell phone back on the bedside table. There was still a long day ahead of him.


	2. The Next Morning or The End?

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Sunlight streamed into the open window of my bedroom.

"Morning. Why was morning invented?" I asked to myself. I got out of bed and trudged over to the door. "I mean, if night was just a bit longer, and then went straight to the afternoon, wouldn't life be easier? No. Wait. That'd mean everyone would work longer hours. Time, thank you for being the way you are."

The brass knob on the door felt cool as I grasped it and gave it a light twist. "Why do I still talk to myself in the mornings? Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I'm still half asleep," I continued to talk to myself as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bacon sounded good for breakfast. What? Just because I love animals doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to become a vegan. Some animals were created purely for food.

"Bacon. Bacon. Bacon. I love bacon. It's my life!" I sang to myself as I danced over to the refrigerator and opened the steel door. The bacon wasn't in the drawer that I normally put it in.

"Darn it! I wanted bacon... Now I have to have cereal," I pouted. "I forgot to go to the store yesterday."

Oh well, it's a good thing I love Coco Puffs.

As I finished breakfast, I walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom where I slept. Normally, I go into my dressing room when I decide to get dressed, but I was going to do something special today: a creature adventure!

When I entered the room, I saw that I had a text message from Martin.

"hey bro!" it read, "i hope u are in a good mood cuz i told erin she could come w/ us 2 day."

Erin. She had completely slipped my mind. Usually not a very good sign.

I grabbed the phone off the table and sent this message back: "That's fine. You know we could always use an extra hand when we go on adventures."

My phone vibrated. "gr8! c u then!"

Maybe this wasn't going to go as bad as I thought.

_~~~~The End?~~~~_


End file.
